Diamond of the Night
by Azmarsonic
Summary: She was beautiful and graceful, a rarity among cats, continuously sought after. But she was broken, living a life of running, escapes, kidnappings and pirates. To them she was just another rare treasure. But this pirate Captain was the worst yet. Saving her life twice, he was cocky, arrogant, rude and a down right jerk. He believed he owned her, she was about to prove him wrong.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Rate T - Occassional swearing (I'm not a fan of swearing, but it's kinda compulsary when writing pirates) and minor mature language.**

~x~

**_Prologue_**

~x~

"They say when she dances, your hearts are stolen forever, and a simple look into her eyes will freeze your soul" The young tom's eyes sparkled as he spoke, his tan fur ruffled in excitement, the dark lanterns hung around them bouncing shadows across his face, while the other cats around him fed off his every word like it was their last. "And her fur is whiter than innocence and softer than any expensive silk"

"And you saw her?" One tom asked in awe. The tan cat nodded his head furiously.

"Only for a second and she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Her kindness, her compassion, her soft words and gentle hands, she's practically an angel, a goddess!" The toms whispered at his words with admiring eyes.

"And while she can steal hearts faster than a pirate steals gold, hers can never be stolen" A gruff voice from the back of the group sounded above the chattering talk. All heads turning to the older cat. He leaned against a brown pole; dark fur decorated in golden spots and eyes that glowed dark-yellow in the firelight. He nodded in confirmation as he continued, "While she does have nature of an angel, that nature must be earned."

The deck was silent before one of the younger felines spoke up.

"Have you met her, sir" He asked timidly. The older cat guffawed, his mane shaking as he did.

"Met? I know the queen, and while kind and compassionate she can be, she's not without a feisty streak" the group of cats looked at the golden spotted cat in confusion, the minds struggling to put together their new description of the once perfect image of their attention.

"Can you tell us a bit about her?" The same younger cat asked again. The darker furred tom smiled, and nodded lazily, waving the interested youngsters over.

"Well, the first time I saw her was a few years back and…" The tom continued, capturing his audience quickly as he described his story. The group ooh'd and ahh'd in all the right spots, eyes alight amongst the stars and bright moon as they listened to the famous legend known by all priates.

Far above the collection of cats a pair of golden orbs gazed down, his fur blending into the night as he listened to every word of the leopard spotted cat. He watched the group with hidden interest, ears pricked, and eyes bright. A patch of white fur glowed slightly as he shifted before blending back into the dark night of his hidden corner. Ivory fangs flashed white in the moonlight as he drew his lips back into a secretive grin.

"Diamond of the Night, huh?"

~x~

**_Chapter 1_**

~x~

"Pirates, we have pirates!" Victoria glanced over to the messenger, her lips emitting a groan as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Couldn't they at least give her a few weeks more before coming to kidnap her again? '_Apparently not'_ she felt herself thinking, as she calmed down a younger worker near her, who looked like she was about to cry. Her eyes scanned the panicking forms around her as cats rushed to the safety of their own homes or attempted to hide, cowering under the sturdy wooden tables. Her mind however was set on finding a certain, comforting face.

"Vik, we gotta hide!" A familiar voice grabbed her attention and she turned to see the beautiful red, black and white tortoiseshell queen waving at her desperately from the kitchen door.

Jemima her name was. The two of them had met a few months back, their situations very the same and had immediately become friends. Together, the two had managed to escape their never ending situations and dangers, keeping each other company and comfort during both the less and more fortunate times.

Today was one of the less fortunate times.

Victoria gave one glance at her newest boss, who, seeing the question in her eyes nodded back much to her relief, before she sprinted towards her best friend, their hands connecting.

The moment their hands touched a loud _SMASH_ filled the terrified room as the door was roughly forced off its hinges. The two cats stopped, minds frozen as they heard the trampling of footsteps enter the inn and looked at each other in worry and frustration.

They needed somewhere to hide. Or they needed to run. Hiding was the easier option, and tended to work better if done well. Running was a risky move on their behalf but if it came down to that then they were willing to try. However before they could make any move to do either the inn-keepers youngest son appeared behind them, grabbing Jemima's hand and quickly dragged them over to the wine cellar. With quick ease he removed the rug covering the floor, revealing a well hidden trap door.

"Quick, hide, before they see you", Victoria opened her mouth to complain but the tom cut her off. "Don't worry. We all know who you are, but we won't let them get to you" With a quick smile at Jemima he opened the lid and pushed the two workers into the musty room, closing the door above them and quickly hurrying away. The two cats stayed frozen on the cold floor, breaths shallow and hearts erratic. Although there was no light the two friends could sense each other's presence and they shuffled closer together, hands still locked in comfort.

Time seemed to slow for the two felines, only a few shouts and mumbles getting through the thick door before a loud crash made the two jump in shock. Desperate yells followed the loud noise only to be met with utter silence. Loud noises she could deal with, noises meant there were people, living people. Silence contained the unknown, and the silence that the dining room emitted right now freaked her out immensely. Victoria bit her lip, worry evident in her posture as she squeezed Jemima's hand before letting go of it to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Jemima's confused whisper seemed louder in the silence and Victoria shushed her before reaching up to feel for the trap door. Fingers meeting metal she pushed the heavy covering open slightly, boots climbing two rungs on the ladder hanging down, and peeked into the kitchen, eyes managing to see into the main room of the inn. Those who were still present in the dining hall seemed to be frozen and were cowering in fear. She leaned out of the crack slightly, desperate to view more of the room before a coarse voice stopped her.

"Well? Is no one going to tell me where she is?" Silence answered him and the gruff voice growled. "Fine, then we'll do this the hard way", a sudden yelp and a few gasps started, followed by a feminine sounding whimper as the deep voice continued. "For every minute you don't tell me where she is, a head rolls, starting with hers".

The rooms silence broke, voices shouting to stop, a young voice crying and threats and curses completing the vocal orchestra. Victoria, desperate to find out what was happening, crawled out of her hiding spot, drawing herself low on her feet and shuffling over to the kitchen door. Peering out she gasped as she saw all the familiar faces she had come to appreciate in her new home captive to a range of swords and daggers alike, their owners clothing distinguishing them immediately.

Pirates.

At the centre of the group, a tall, tiger striped tom stood holding a mottled black and brown queen in his hands. Victoria recognised her immediately as the inn-keepers oldest daughter, and bit her lip in fear.

Selene had always been kind to Jemima and her and seeing her so frightened made her heart fill with guilt. The tom holding her captive was dressed in strong, superior clothing, a large red belt around his waist, black dirty boots upon his feet, legs covered in dark, expensive looking trousers and a black eye-patch to complete the look. When his dark, narrowed eye turned, searching the faces around him, Victoria could see his left ear was gone, only a stump to show where it had once been.

He growled deep in his throat.

"Tell me where she is or…" His coarse voice stopped, as his blade swept across Serene's neck, blooding appearing like beads as he slowly deepened the cut. Serene's eyes were clenched in fear, tears staining her pretty fur and her lip trembled as she bravely attempted to keep her screams to herself. It was all too much for Victoria, seeing those who didn't deserve such a thing suffer because of something she was born with. She did the only thing she could do.

"STOP!" The room froze, turning to face the sudden appearing cat, her arms raised to stop Serene's fate. Victoria held her arms high in submission, sweeping her gaze across the room to land on the pirate captain and she locked steady eyes with his mouldy green pair.

"It's me you want right? Well then I'll come so long as you leave everyone in this town alone" She spoke bravely, her entire body betraying none of the fear she felt as she stepped closer. The pirate captain, stood there, eyes narrowed and quickly appraised the queen before him. Slowly recognition dawned on his marred face and his growl turned into a gleeful sneer. He let go of the young cat in his arms, and she flung herself away from the ocean thief and into her father's arms, sobbing as she did.

Captain Growltiger, leader of the _Last Stand_ observed the sacrificial queen before him as he took in her deal.

"You're willing to not only give yourself up but cooperate for the sake of these miserable people?" His voice showed disdain and curiosity and Victoria nodded in confirmation.

"IF…" She paused, letting the word sink into the pirate's brain, "you leave them alone".

The captain stood there, thinking for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"Deal. Lock her down below, and make sure she doesn't escape." Rough hands grabbed her protesting arms and dragged her outside and towards her newest prison.

They neared the dock and Victoria raised her head to take in the foreign ship before her. It stood there battle scarred and filthy, _Last Stand_ engraved on the edge and a beautiful, wooden mer-queen rising from its bow. She gazed at it in wonder and hidden amusement.

The ship was big, but it wasn't massive, and it certainly wasn't the most fortified ship she had ever boarded. As she was hauled on board re adjusted her posture, keeping sure her head was held high and eyes were narrowed, glaring at the lecherous grins and cat-calls aimed at her as she passed the remaining crew that had been left on the ship.

It wasn't long until she found her arms and legs tied and the door to her prison cell closed, the lock sounding in the quiet room as the pirates walked off, closing the door to her room behind them. She sighed and glanced around the dingy, smelly room. Water dripped from above, pooling onto the floor, leaving her skirt feeling damp and cold. Despite her fear she knew, deep down, that she was used it. In fact 'use to it' was an understatement. This was her life, ever since that stupid man had created that stupid name for her and stupid 'legend' about her. Her mind travelled to her best friend. It was the first time they had been split up in ages and Victoria was starting to feel the absence of her presence.

"Oh, Jem-" She was cut off as loud shouting and stomping sounded behind the door to her room when it was suddenly flung open, a body being thrown in, closed and locked.

Victoria stared at the form on the floor.

"Jemmie?" The familiar face of her friend glanced up. Seeing the other feline she squealed and hopped up, rushing to Victoria's prison and latching onto he bars that separated them, while Victoria managed to worm herself as close as she could get.

"Vicky! I'm so glad I found you"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Let me tell you, persuading those jerks to take me with them wasn't easy"

Victoria stared at the young queen like she was crazy. "Are you an idiot? What on earth did you do that for?"

Jemima smiled brightly, completely missing Victoria's anger. "You're my best friend Vik, where you go, I go. We've been together this long and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon" Victoria watched her friend with wide eyes before beaming into a smile.

"You're crazy. And I wouldn't have you any other way"

Jemima gave a very un-Jemima-like snort and shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, except I'm pretty sure you're the crazy one here" Victoria pouted slightly but eventually grinned before motioning to her restrictions.

"You mind?" Jemima smiled, reaching through the bars to Victoria's offered hands, loosening the ropes slightly and doing the same for her legs, letting the tied cat sigh in content at her now comfortable limbs.

The boats rocking shifted slightly and the two queens paused for a second.

The boat was on the move. They would have to wait till they docked before any attempt of escape.

"So now we wait"

~x~

**This idea came to me literally only a week ago. Pirates are such a popular genre and I couldn't help but think of the fun and possibilities I could do with such a theme. So here we are.**

**I tried straying away from the classic, overly gentle Victoria and the overly shy Mistoffelees simply because I wanted to try a different personality that I think would suit them.**

**I'm still sticking to the basics; Victoria is, deep down, the caring and gentle cat we know she is, I just wanted to add a little spice to her, and thus a feisty personality, mainly caused by her hard past.**

**Mistoffelees is the same. Basically I'll explain their slightly different personalities in the story later on.**

**Umm… Also, Victoria's bad personality is supposed to level out her… 'perfect looks' and stuff… if that makes sense. Gives her more flaws I guess. I'm also going for a slightly, not darker, jsut more serious story feel.**

**And yeah… I'm hoping you guys will want to continuing reading because quite frankly I'm excited simply planning and writing it out.**

**Also Cross My Heart shall not be forgotten, making sure I'm several chapters ahead when posting so that I always have chapters to spare when extremely busy….**

**And that was really long so, yeah. Reviews are muchly appreciated.**

**Xx**

**A.S**


	2. Chapter 2

~x~

**_Chapter 2_**

~x~

Several days had passed and they knew they had docked after being repetitively checked upon, hearing the rushed sounds on the deck above and the subtle change of movement in the ship's rocking. The two cats below deck connected eyes, a silent message being passed.

Their time to escape would be soon. Jemima crawled towards the door of the room, ear pressed against the door, attentively listening to the noises around them. After a few moments she glanced at Victoria, nodding. Victoria smiled back, slipping her wrists out of the once tight ropes, hand reaching for the pale pink choker around her neck, sticking a nimble finger behind the fabric and pulling out a well-loved pin. Pulling away she passed it to Jemima through the bars; who slipped the delicate bit of metal into the cage lock, fiddling around before a satisfying click could be heard. The door swung open and Victoria stood up, relishing the feel of stretching. She leaned towards her right boot, checking her well hidden knife from within and repositioning it for easier access. The two queens made their way over to the door, Victoria taking back the pin from Jemima and slipping it into the lock, easily opening it. Tucking the tiny tool back into her choker she slowly cracked the door open, leaning out to glance around. Seeing the coast clear, she motioned Jemima to follow and the two left, navigating their way through the simple ships system.

Victoria smirked.

This was just too easy. She had escaped off much bigger and heavily guarded ships without being caught plenty of times. The fact they thought they could capture her without any resistance made her shake her head.

Never trust a queen, especially if they looked harmless because she was about to show them just how 'harmless' she could get. Peeking around another corner she met her first road-block. An open door connected to the hallway they needed to follow and the sounds of laughter and cussing could be heard within. She jerked her head to the door and Jemima nodded in understanding. They leant back into their current corridor, thinking about their options.

Jemima would most likely get past without being noticed. Her on the other hand . . . well she stuck out sorer than a sunflower among weeds. They needed either a distraction, or a disguise. Jemima held a hand up to Victoria, signalling her to wait before creeping around the corner and towards the open door. She peered around the corner, taking only a glance before retreating and holding up four fingers.

Four cats, piece of cake. She swung her head around, checking the previous rooms they had past. Her eyes came upon the perfect solution. She ran back, motioning for Jemima to follow her.

"Ah, you son of'a pollical!" One of the toms shouted, slamming down his inferior hand to his mate next to him, glaring at the rusty cat who had just won the round. Said cat grinned, scooping up the bounty from the middle greedily, and smirking at the rest of his mates.

"Up fo' another game?" Before any of them could answer him however, a large crash, not far away, startled the group of toms. The pirates looked at each other with raised eyebrows before all looking to the skinny pale grey tom who had produced the worst hand amongst them. He sighed in resignation, lazily standing up, grabbing his two daggers from the table and fitting them into his belt.

"Bloody hell, if'a find tha' its butta'-fingers Biscuit again, I'm gonna skin 'im alive" The other toms snickered as the pirate left, turning back to their cards as the winner dealt them out. They managed to play 3 more rounds before glancing at each other in vague suspicion.

"Taking his sweet time int'he?"

"Maybe he got lost"

"On the ship he lives on?"

"Fine, I'll go check on 'im" The tom that spoke was much rounder than the other three, his fur pale yellow and orange under his dirty rags of clothing. Grabbing his own weapon he sauntered off to find their missing crew-mate. Seconds ticked by before the rustic coloured cat spoke up.

"Hey, didn't butta' Biscuit go with the Capt'n?" The two looked at each other before rushing out of the room, grabbing whatever metal tools they could and following the corridor. They stopped in front of one of their smaller cellars, the door open and their crew-mates unconscious inside.

"He-" Two resounding cracks sounded and the two remaining pirates slumped to the floor, unconscious. Victoria and Jemima lowered the bottles in their hand, smiling triumphantly at each other. They dragged them into the room, locking the door as they left.

"What a bunch of idiots"

They rushed, Victoria pausing only once to grab the abandoned gun from one of their victim's hands and following Jemima. Their plan had taken much more time than planned and finally found the steps up to the deck. They stopped, Victoria shoving the gun into her waist band, hidden under her over shirt.

They peeked out onto the deck, counting the number of toms left.

Eight. Harder to deal with, especially out in the open. The two queens only just started whispering tactics when the sound of footsteps behind them made them stop and gasp. The glanced each at each other, trying hard not to panic.

'_Think, think, think, think …oh what the heck" _She grabbed Jemima, searching the other felines pockets and pulled out a handful of smoke-bombs. Jemima always kept a small supply on her, saying they always came in handy. And that they did. Victoria jumped up, throwing the bombs at the pirates before they could even get a glance at her and ran, grabbing her best friends hand as they sprinted off the boat, onto the docks and away from their kidnappers.

Once far enough away from the docks and into the bustling streets, they turned into a dark alleyway and stopped, breathing hard with relieved hearts. Victoria couldn't help the small giggle emerge onto her lips. Before she knew it the two of them were giggling non-stop, wiping tears from their eyes.

"Talk about an easy escape"

"So easy it was almost painful!"

"It's practically insulting getting caught by such pirates" They grinned at each other but the mirth didn't last as their smiles dropped and their mind's began to think.

"We need somewhere to stay" Victoria sighed.

"And money" Jemima jiggled their collection of coins together, the light bag expressing just how poor they were. They weren't the type of girls to swoon over riches, in fact Victoria despised men, or any feline, who thought they could win people over with money, good looks, fame, smooth words, or anything else superficial for that matter. But money meant food and a warm bed, so it was important enough for her but only when hard earned.

"First" she murmured. She peered out of the dark alley, eyes stopping on a pre-owned clothing store. "We need something more covering"

Twenty minutes later and the two queens were strolling down the streets, much more inconspicuously now. Victoria now had a pair of brown leggings under her skirt, along with long, fingerless gloves and a cropped, hooded jacket, its sleeves ending at her elbows. The hood was drawn up, preventing nothing of her face being clearly seen. Now only her fingers, tail and a small strip of her stomach, between her skirt and shirt showed. It was enough fur hidden so no-one would recognise her but enough seen so no-one would suspect.

Jemima had sold her own dress, taking up a pair of cropped shorts, a long sleeved white top and a shawl around her head and neck, showing only her face. Unlike Victoria, her own fur blended into the crowds much easier.

They shifted into the hum of the crowds, moving perfectly amongst it as they searched for some sign of where they were. A loud, rowdy tavern solved their mystery.

'**The Flying Fish of Seaspoker'** Victoria felt her heart quicken while her breath released a sigh of relief.

A well-loved pirate port too close to Tortuga for her liking and yet the fact that they were here and NOT in Tortuga made her sigh relief. Jemima, understanding her mixed reaction, squeezed her hand in comfort. Victoria smiled at the cat before turning away from the tavern and walking the streets again.

While it most certainly wasn't as horrifying as Tortuga, Seaspoker was still quite popular amongst pirates and too dangerous for her to stay in. She had to admire the town itself though and how they managed to create a treaty with all known pirates. Don't rob, murder, or rape any citizens and what-not, and we'll open our businesses to you.

Smart… very smart.

"So what now? Food, bed…?" Victoria looked at herself and grimaced at the dirt and grime that decorated her.

"Actually, a bath would be nice" Jemima laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You're right, you stink!" Victoria swatted her friend, glaring at her with amused eyes.

"I do not!" The two continued to banter, their laughter joining into the crowd's orchestra as they made their way to a moderate looking hotel.

* * *

"-They're tearing the town apart, whatever they lost it must be important" Victoria perked her ears up, eyes travelling to the group of gossiping sailors. It was about mid-afternoon, and Victoria and Jemima had rented themselves an inn and meal for two, their stomachs hungry from only dry bread and water.

"Yeah, they've even got a reward out, it's massive!"

"What're they looking for?"

"I heard it was an escapee slave"

"Really?"

"And how do they expect to find a simple slave in this town?"

"Well, I heard she has really distinguishable fur, like really noticeable"

"I heard it was the Diamond of the Night" The sailors gasped at their friend.

"It can't be!"

"But it'd make sense right?

"Well, yeah but… THE Diamond of the Night?"

"THE Diamond of the Night!"

"No wonder they're destroying the place"

"Their Captain's furious"

"Isn't it Growltiger of the Last Stand?"

Victoria tuned out, face worried as she glanced around the dining room of their hotel.

They were looking for her already. She had hoped it had taken them a tad longer to realise but it was too late now. Jemima glanced at her, placing a comforting hand upon her friends. Victoria sighed, rubbing away the tiredness in her eyes.

She was sick of the running, sick of the kidnapping, and sick of the stories altogether. But she had no choice. This was now the life she led, and she had survived this far only due to her pure stubbornness, determination and a simple set of rules.

Never stay in one place for long.

Never trust anyone.

Never get attached.

Never sell her body.

And never sell her heart.

She stood, murmuring a goodnight to her friend before calling over a waitress to ask for a bath to be prepared in their rented room and headed off to clean herself of the sweat and muck of her body. By the time she arrived, there was a steaming bath drawn and the waitress nowhere to be seen. Locking the room door behind her, she made her way over to the bathroom, taking off her. Just as she was about to remove her underbust and skirt she froze, the sound of a door opening. Wide eyes darted to the waitress as she entered, carrying a set of fluffy towels with her.

The young queen stopped, gasping at Victoria, her fur open for the entire world to see.

"Y-you're, you're the one they're looking for!" She stammered out, taking a step back. Victoria hissed into the back of her throat, stepping forward to calm the feline.

"Please if you just-" The girl bolted, towels forgotten on the floor. Victoria cursed, something she rarely submitted too.

Having Growltiger and his crew know where she was hiding was one thing, having the entire town know was an entirely different matter altogether. She grabbed her clothes, pulling on only the boots and hood-jacket, grabbing the her gun and sticking it into the top of her underbust, letting it fit in the centre of her chest and ran, pulling her hood up as she did so. She was only two steps out of the door when her body collided with another.

"Vicky? What's wrong are you oka-" Victoria grabbed the queens hand and dragged her along, rushing down the stairs to the first level and bolting through the kitchen, using the backdoor that led her into a bin filled alley.

"The maid recognised me" She explained to her friend, stopping at the alley entrance and peering out, recognising Growltiger's pelt quickly and watching as he and his crew entered the inn, his murky eyes glinting with anger. The moment they disappeared she ran, ignoring the looks of passer-by's as she expertly weaved her body through the mass.

They had to get out of here fast.

Just as she was turning a corner, she felt her feet tangle with another, her body unable to stop as she felt herself fall, colliding with the cobbled road as her hood flew off her face. The world shifted slightly as she sat in slight shock before her urgency caught up to her. She shook her head, removing all dizziness and rose to her knees. She glanced at the body in front of her, eyes meeting a pair of molten gold orbs and velvet black fur of a tuxedo patterned tom. She opened her mouth to apologize when Jemima's voice caused her to turn.

"Vicky, they're coming!" She peered through the body's to see a mass of pirate-clothing and weapons heading straight towards them. She hissed and scrambled to her feet,throwing a 'sorry' over her shoulder as she followed Jemima through the crowd.

Her fallen companion watched her retreating back in wonder, a smile slowly making a way onto his face.

"Found you"

~x~


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Cats or any characters.**

~x~

**_Chapter 3_**

~x~

They were no longer in the busy town centre and instead had made their way to the quieter, smaller streets, forests hills and the beach decorating the outskirts.

Right now their only option was a farm somewhere out there, or to hide in the forests. Both were incredibly unappealing. They turned a corner, following the dirt road until their pathway stopped.

"A dead end?" Victoria gasped exasperatedly, her breath coming out in erratic puffs as she leaned onto her knees for air. Jemima turned back when the sound of their pursuers sounded close behind them.

"We don't have time to go back!" She glanced around, spotting a gutter making its way up to the roof of a house. "Vicky, quick!" She knelt onto one knee, hands linked, ready to give the feline a boost up. Victoria rushed over, using her hands to push her up the gutter, helping her climb up it and onto the roof. She leaned down to help the tortoiseshell up but Jemima stepped back, waving for her to go.

"What're you doing? Take my hand already!" Jemima shook her head.

"I'll hold them off, buy you some time!" Victoria gawked at her.

"What?"

"I said I'll buy you some time so go!" The gentle queen snapped at her, grabbing her own knife from her boot and readying herself for the closing in pirates.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't have a choice"

"I don't care, we never leave each other! That's the rule"

"Well rules need to be broken!" Jemima shouted, her tone shocked Victoria, her mind already terrified of her friends choice."Please, let me do this for you!"

Victoria bit her lip, tears appearing in her eyes. She could now see the pirates from her spot, their figures growing at a frightening rate. She sighed in defeat, reaching to grab the gun in her corset but Jemima held a hand to stop her.

"Have faith in me, Vicky. Plus you need it more" Vicky, she felt her tears threatening to free themselves and she fought them. She wouldn't let her emotions get the better of her, not now, never.

"You better make it out alright, you hear me? That's a promise!"

Jemima grinned at her endangered friend, tears also appearing in her eyes. "Promise".

Vicky gave one last glance to her friend before disappearing, jumping onto an adjoining roof and onto a path a few streets away. She ran , gritting her teeth as she tried to reign in her emotions.

Jemima had been the only exception to her two of her rules. Never trust anyone, never get attached.

She continued running, the sound of her pounding feet, filling the silent air. Somewhere in the distance she could hear screeches and shouting.

Jemima was just like her, timid looking and full of surprises. As she continued to run further from the repetitive signs of society, she realized her footsteps weren't the only ones she could hear. She glanced back, seeing a distant, tiger mottled coat. And he was gaining.

Victoria wanted to scream her frustrations. '_Heavyside Layer, what did I do to deserve this?!'_

She felt herself slow, muscles protesting at her continuous running and Victoria clenched her teeth in a strain to continue forward.

She had to keep going. She was well out of the towns areas, nearing the secluded farms that decorated the areas around the town and beach.

"Don't think you can escape!" The sudden closeness of his voice surprised Victoria, making her stumble, and trip.

She crashed to the ground, much harder than her last time, her wrist throbbing erratically as it supported her fall.

She clutched it to her chest, turning onto her butt to meet her pursuer. He stood before her, sword drawn, resting just below her chin, and his mouldy green eyes ablaze in anger.

"Thought you could outrun us, you wretch" he growled at her. She said nothing, glaring back at the matted tom. "So, are you coming back the easy or hard way?"

Instead of replying Victoria spat at him. "How about I don't come back at all!"

The pirate captain growled ferociously bringing his hand up to hit her. She dodged, grabbing the gun from her underbust and drawing it out. She felt his sword skim her cheek, blood slowly dripping down her face and soaking her fur as she brought the gun up with wild aim and fired.

She hit him on the forearm, his yell of pain resounding throughout the remote area as he grabbed his bleeding wound. The queen dropped the gun, scrambling back to get away from the crazed man but was too slow. Growltiger backhanded her, the force throwing her to the ground, knocking her head on the hard stony surface. She yelped, landing on her wrist and bit her lip until the sting of rust filled her mouth in attempt to restrict the scream in her lungs. The world blurred before her, a pounding headache appearing behind her eyes and she swayed as she struggled to stay vertical. The other side of her cheek now sported a messy red pawprint.

She saw him raise his sword again and she closed her eyes, mind ready for the worst. Instead a resounding clash of metal upon metal opened her eyes and she stared up through blurry eyes to see a figure stand before her, sword drawn, protecting her from her attacker and whatever fate he was about to inflict on her.

His back was turned to her; the only thing letting her see was his black fur, old, black boots, brown trousers, red sash-belt and a long sleeved white shirt, the arm cuffs open.

Growltiger glared in shock at her saviour before his eyes narrowed.

"You!" The tom retracted his blade only to send it out again, attacking the stranger with pure hatred and contempt.

Either way it was a distraction and Victoria shuffled backwards, careful to stay as quiet as possible. However she couldn't hold back her small 'eep' when she felt her hand slip underneath her. Glancing backwards she looked down over the sudden appearing cliff edge, the waves below ferociously crashing against its eroded edge.

She glanced back at the two fighting toms, catching the end of their insults.

"-you who's been following me these past few days!" Growltiger threw another swing at him only to be parried.

"I must say, you're a hard person to follow" The stranger's voice was smooth and alluring, filled with cocky confidence as he sparred with the Pirate Captain before him.

"You have no right to claim my treasure" Growltiger spat, barely dodging a well-placed swipe of the black toms.

"When has that ever stopped me stealing before?" The voice countered. He spun, letting Victoria catch a glimpse of white upon his face and chest before it disappeared. The tom managed to get a cut on Growltiger, his sword digging into the already bleeding mark of Victoria's attack. The tiger striped feline roared in pain, stumbling back as he tried to defend hit upon hit.

"Besides," The stranger sliced at him again, creating a gash upon Growltiger's stomach before grabbing the pirate by the scruff, bringing his neck face-to-face with his gleaming sword. "You know how I have a weakness for rare treasure"

The hilt of his sword connected with Growltiger's temple and the tom slumped to the ground like a doll. Victoria, who had been frozen throughout the entire display, managed to contain her facial emotions in time for the tom to turn around and face her.

Finally seeing his face, she quickly took in his appearance. Black fur, white face, chest and right forearm, black bowtie looking mark under neck and suddenly she gasped recognising him.

It was the same tom she had run into. However her surprise was short lived and she reassembled her face, glaring at the man in front of her.

"What do you want?"

The tom raised an eyebrow at her sharp voice, sheathing his sword as he did.

"That anyway to talk to your saviour? And after I had just risked my life" Victoria kept her face impassive, save the warning glint in her eyes.

"All the more reason to not trust you" she bit back. The tom raised both eyebrows this time.

"Isn't that kind of thinking a little back-to-front?" Pure curiosity filled his voice as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Not when you've lived a life like mine. Again, what do you want?"

The tom gazed at her for a moment before smirking, taking a step closer to her. "To take my prize and treasure. I've been looking for you for a while, my dear" Victoria frowned at this.

Another stupid pirate looking to hold her as a trophy, typical.

"No way" She spat at him, crossing her arms in defiance. The tom gave her a wry look.

"You act like you have a choice in the matter"

Victoria glared at him.

"Because I do! I am sick and tired of you _pirates_ continually hunting me down, kidnapping me, stealing me and selling me like I'm some goddamn item. Well guess what, I'm a living feline, and just like any other cat I have not just feelings but claws, so you better think again about taking me with you" She heaved a breath after her long rant, daring the tom before her to speak again. His face held a look of awe, clearly not expecting such a vicious reaction from the delicate looking queen before him. His shock turned to amusement, a chuckle escaping his lips before he was all out laughing.

"Tugger wasn't kidding about your 'feisty streak', eh?" He chuckled, gazing down at the queen glaring up at him. Victoria glanced down over the cliff to the ocean below, worry tinting her gaze.

"Either way you're coming with me" The tom's mirth was replaced with a superior tone of a self-righteous cat. Victoria snorted.

"Don't count on it!"

"I'll drag you back there if I have to"

"Just try it, you prick!"

"I will!" The tuxedo tom grabbed her hand, but she jerked back, slapping him in the process.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed.

The tom's molten eyes darkened, face going stony as a red mark made its way through the white fur on his cheek.

"Look, _Miss_, I came here looking for you and I'm not leaving till I get my treasure. So Heavyside help me, if I have to knock you out, so be it" His face leaned in dangerously ears drawn back and voice dangerously quiet. Victoria gulped and glanced at the ocean again. She turned back to the incredibly close tom, face firm and determined as she spat at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"I'd rather die"

She turned and jumped, letting gravity take its course as she fell through air, her stomach feeling as if it was in her mouth and her clothes rising up around her as she plummeted to, most likely, her death.

~x~

The tom, who had been only millimetre away from the fiery queen, watched, frozen, as she turned away from him and jumped, body falling towards the waves that reached for her tiny body.

"SHIT!" The tom dived forward, a second too late as she fell from his reach and watched with wide golden orbs, unable to do anything as plummeted towards her death.

"That stupid…! Shit!" He jumped to his feet, stripping off his belt, sword and boots before diving in after the queen.

~x~

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut, body tense as she expected the waters below her. They hit her like a wall, ice cold and greedy, swirling around her in a mass of white and ivory blue, dragging her below its surface as her tired body weakly fought against the tide, lungs burning as they slowly filled up with water as she gasped and sputtered for air. She felt herself sinking, the cold numbing her body until she could feel no more.

Drowning had not been on her list of ways to die. Insulting a pirate perhaps, getting hit by a stray bullet perhaps, but never drowning.

'_You practically live on the ocean',_ a voice inside of her spoke dryly. Well when you put it like that.

A warm heat encircled her body, strong arms holding her close to a warm surface and slowly she felt herself being lifted. Her mind was fogging, her lungs no longer breathing and eyes closing.

_I hope Jemmie's safe…_

~x~

"-come on, come on, breath dammit! I only just found you, I'm not letting you die, come ON!"

She felt heavy, so incredibly heavy. Something was pumping her chest, yet her body felt frozen and stiff eyelids heavier than lead. Was she… alive?

"Shit!" That voice. It sounded … familiar, where … her mind cut off as she felt something warm and soft meet her mouth as something pinched her nose, air filling her sore lungs. It took her only a second to realize what it was before her eyes snapped open, bolting up only to turn away, coughing out the remaining water within her system. Her coughing turned to a quiet wheeze and she turned to that frustratingly cocky tuxedo tom. She was lying on the beach, her 'saviour' kneeling beside her. His clothes were soaked, and his fur limp, dripping seawater as he stared at her with a mixture of relief, anger and something else.

Victoria glanced at her own sodden clothing, a hand pulling back her tangled head fur.

"Wha-"

"You IDIOT!" His voice made her jump and she stared at his stormy expression in fear. If he was scary before, it was nothing compared to now. "You could've died, you almost did! Is your life really worth throwing away?" He snapped at her. Her fear broke and she glared at him.

"What I do with my life is none of your concern" She bit back, her voice hoarse from the stinging sea water and a hand raised ready to defend herself. Hands jolted toward her, one catching her raised wrist, the other her neck.

"Yes it does, I won you and you are now my property" He hissed back. She gasped.

How dare him!

She had met pirates like him before, greedy, possessive and downright jerks, treating her as if she was a lump of gold. However this tom was worse. The fact he had saved her twice, and was acting so high and mighty about himself and his owning of her. She wouldn't stand for this.

Before she could retort however, the tom stripped off his white shirt, leaving bare his firm, glistening white chest and wringing the water out of the material.

"Take your shirt off" Victoria glanced at him.

"What?"

"I said, take your shirt off" She stared at him before covering her chest, face outraged.

"Absolutely not, you pervert!" The tom stared at her with unamused eyes.

"Take the damn shirt off and let it dry unless you want to freeze to death" She made no movement to removing her shirt and he sighed.

He had never met a queen, cat even, so incredibly frustrating and difficult. _Caring and compassionate my arse_. He shrugged, giving up. If she got sick, it was her own damn fault. Turning he tried to squeeze as much water from his trousers as he could when the sound of sand shifting made him turn, the once drowning cat before him gone, her body sprinting.

He growled. Heavyside help him not to murder this cat. He raced after her, easily catching up and tackling her into the ground. Dirt and sand stuck to her wet fur, matting it up and covering it of its colour as she coughed out a mouthful of the gritty element.

"Get. Off. Me. You. Big. _Oaf_!" She struggled under his body uselessly as he restrained her legs with his own and, using his shirt, tied a makeshift binding around her hands, tying them behind her back tightly to remove all movement. Once done he stood up, dragging her up by her binds before trudging off down the beach.

Victoria continued to struggle for a while, even attempting to kick and head-butt him but eventually she stopped, letting her tired muscles be dragged to whatever destination they were headed to. The tom smiled at his victory.

'_See, that wasn't so hard'._ As if reading his mind, the young queen glared at him, channelling every drop of hatred she felt into her stare.

If looks could kill . . . he didn't even want to think about it.

~x~

**Sorry for the delay, been busy. Wrote this chapter ages ago and was going to rewrite but don't really have the time right now, what with to other stories to update and nothing written for them yet :S.**

**Might come back to it later when I have time. Haven't forgotten about Cross My Heart, just currently going through a little writers block so I'm glad I had this chapter already pre-prepared. Saves me a lot of time.**

**Thankyou for your reviews, favourites and follows. They motivate me and are much welcome, critiquing also.**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Xx **

**A.s **


End file.
